


This Night

by Sproid



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Drabble, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "underneath my hand this night has slipped away".</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night

Meg stops to look at Fraser - naked, face down, arms tied to the headboard with her lanyard - and realises she has no idea how long they’ve been here.

The night has slipped away with the sounds that Fraser makes when her hand comes down on his ass; first quiet exhalations, then begging for more, now hoarse cries that the pillow barely muffles.

Meg smooths her palm over the hot red of one buttock, and he pushes back into her with a low plea. “Shhh,” she murmurs, and begins again. This night may pass too quickly, but there will be another.


End file.
